Liu Kang finally propose to Princess Kitana
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Liu Kang wants to propose to Princess Kitana. But is having trouble doing so. Because of the time that she helped him out against Sub- Zero's older brother in the first tormument. NO he feels like he will have to ask for her help all the time and doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1: Liu trys to propose

Liu Kang finally propose to Kitana

Summary: Liu Kang was sitting in his room thinking of how he would propose to Princess Kitana now.

Chapter 1: Liu Kang finally propose to Kitana

Chapter Text

"Liu had been sitting in his room thinking of how to purpose to Kitana. He wanted to very much marry the gorgeous Princes and have a life with her for ever. But true be told it seemed to be harder then he thought to get up the strength to ask her. He was still thinking when Jax and Jonny Cage walked in asking if everything was ok.

Listen I'm not ok right now?

By the way Liu way are you avoiding Kitana every time? She seems to think you're upset with her or that she said something wrong to you...

It's not that, Johnny ok. It's just that I'm the Mortal Kombat Champion and the day that i beat Sub-zero's brother. Kitana helped me out, plus i don't think i could of beating him with out her. SO tell me how can someone like me ask a beautiful out world Princess like Kitana to marry me if i can't beat someone with out help?

ok, i think i see the problem now. Liu? its not that yoyr worried about asking her to marry you. it's that your scared. because of what happened when you fought sub- zeros older brother. she helped you out and your feeling down here.

What is the problem, Jax?

Liu feels like his pride has been hurt cause of her helping him all those years ago. He feels like he now has to depend on all of use to be there to help him. Not knowing if he can ever do something on his own again. It's why he been avoiding her every day. He's afraid to face the woman that helped him that day. It's like he lost all respect for her now...

Oh i see now you're afraid of talking to her because of that? I would be to Liu and if your pride was hurt then i understand how you feel.

Sonya is the same person that i met that day before to and she has a problem asking for help as well. There was won day i told her i would be her friend and help her in a fight. But she let her pride get in the way of this.

How does this help me with the problem now? Johnny huh. I mean Kitana is very different then Sonya in many ways.

"What are you saying?"

Think about it Johnny. Think back to the first day before the tormument and ask your self is Sonya any different now then she was back. Then ask your self has she truly changed or not?

You know I'm right... She hasn't changed her just as stubborn or even more stubborn now then back then she treats you like you're not around thinks she better then everyone else here. She tries to be better then even Kitana and she's not. In fact she just a person that has let her pride get in the way of her true feeling now...

"Kitana had been listing quietly out side the door a long with Sonya as well. Both of them soon release that they were all right. She had hurt Liu's pride that day and of course Sonya new that she had feeling for someone as well. But like Liu she let her pride get in the way of this. As well when she heard what Liu said about her always trying to be better then Kitana at everything and trying to be betters then everyone else she felt sad in side like a being hit in the gut hard."

"Johnny turned around opening the door to see Kitana and Sonya both standing there at the door. Um hi you two were all he could say. Then ask did you here all we said about you both?"

"Johnny, we both heard and how could you agree with Liu and Jax on this. I mean i thought you were my friend?"

Sonya listens to me very carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself again. Liu is right sense the day we met you been nothing but suborn and selfish here about everything. In fact if it was up to me i have you thrown out of her for good. But it's not up to me. All you care about is your pride not caring if you hurt others around you that want to be your friends or help you out. Your pride is all that matters to you now.

Kitana, listen to me cause i not going to say it again if you truly have any heart in you and care about what was said you'll do the right thing now here and ask forgive no's ok. His pride is hurt still from that day you helped him out with Sub-zero and he's been avoiding you because of this. In fact i agreed with him because if it was me i never forgive you for that day. But that's just me.

"Jax, Sonya asks do you agree with Liu and Johnny about all this."

Yes i do Sonya. I think there right about the both of you more about you Sonya then Kitana, Reason i say this is She is a former Princess of Out world and that day had a lot on her mind. You on the other hand were just to suborn to see past your own views or feelings then and still do.

Kitana Asked to come in and was stopped by Tanya, jade, and Sheeva just as she was about to enter Liu's room...

What the hell are the three of them doing in your room Liu?

Well if you must know they're my bodyguards now here. The three of them decide after everything going on that the Mortal Combat champion need to have his bodyguards and they afford to be mine and i said yes.

Sheeva, and jade were wearing a slave bodyguard outfits while Tanya was showing her huge tits off in front of Kitana.

Kitana ask Liu if he was going to keep them as body guard for ever.

Kitana you're a Princess and sense and you seem to forget thanks to you i can't be a lone or do anything on my own now anymore here. So if the three of then in there sexy slave outfits and are too much for you then leave. That goes for all of you others to here. Jax and Johnny looked at Liu then said wow that's mean of you to say here to use after all we talked about.

Johnny don't ever start i know what you want to say right now. As for you Sonya i think you can stay if you want to?

Liu your saying that I'm welcome to be stay in your room and it's ok. What would make you think that i want to be part of this now?

Well let's see. I can tell your very horny now and want to see how huge my cock is. This is what you're thinking in that mind of yours now. Sheeva grab Sonya and bring her to me my slave.

Sheeva. Yes master as you command. I will obey your orders.

"Sheeva grab Sonya by the arms picking her up. Then caring her to Liu's bed wear she was being tied sown and stripped of her clothes down to her panties and bra. Sheeva forcedly spread her legs painfully wide as for as she could and kept pulling her legs apart then taking chains to her ankle tightly locked then in to place now Doing the same to her arms also."

Kitana said what you are going to do to you Liu. If i may ask or are you not talking to me still she said?

Listen Kitana, I love you and i have been trying to find a way to purpose to you now this is why i haven't talked to you and avoided you every day. It's not easy for me to ask a Princess of out world to marry me ok. In fact it's not easy at all. You're so beautiful, you have sexy body tight legs and those huge tits are what DD size or huger i take it.

Liu, my breast aren't DD size there EE size i have been working on making this way just for you and this ass and pussy has been not touch and helped just for you. IN fact i wanted to marry you from the first day, If your still wanting to marry me and make me your slutty submission wife I'm willing ill obey you on anything no matter what it is or had weird either.

Johnny sees you later and Jag's thanks of the talk now please leave i have some woman that need fucking.

Liu reached out grabbing Kitana by the arm, pulling her to him saying your going to learn your place Princess and how to take a huge monster earth realm cock up that ass and pussy as well i think i breed with you and turn you in to a slutty mommy that cares a lot of babies and can't cum or have the babies until i say so.

Please do all this to me Liu I'm your to do with as you see fit now.

Liu clapped a shock collar around Kitana, Sonya, Jade, Tanya and Sheeva necks good locking them in place. Then said your all my slave here now. Sheeva your new orders are you capture Sandal and bring her to me now.

Yes Master, I'll obey your orders.

Sonya your orders are to bring to me your daughter Cassie Cage now and find as well Jacqui Briggs and bring her to me now to.

Yes, Master I will obey your orders to the letter.

Good now go and hurry back slave.

While they was gone Liu turned back to Kitana who was standing naked still in front of him her arms had been tied tightly to keep her from fighting back. He then grabs her by the shoulders turning her around thrust deep so fast painfully in to her as hurting her good. He kept pushing and pushes harder and harder making sure each thrust was just as painful as the first one.

"Awe, Kitana screamed and moaned in so much pain."

She had to finally be gagged good to make sure that no one heard this or could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonya Blade Dominated

Chapter 2: Sonya Blade Dominated

Sonya wakes up in a dark scary room all black with nothing on by her panties and bra. Looking down now and seeing that she is spread out against the wall in a eagle position and a plug deep inside her pussy locked in her tight. It seems that who ever did this has plans for her body.

She knows that this means who ever did this to her is going to be back soon. Also noticing that its impossible to see if anyone comes in to the room because of it being dark. Which meant the person who did this can walk right up to her and do anything they want to her now.

Trying to struggle with all her strength and failing.

Soon she feels something pock her in the ass hard, not knowing what it is she tries to not scream in pain as the machine forces its way deep inside her ass painfully.

So Sonya - hows it feel knowing your someone slut and you have big tits to use abd a cock toy.

Sonya - and hate you liu and ill get you back for this soon.

No you don't Sonya. I'm going to make sure you are goid and broken then I'll use upu to pumping my sperm eggs Deep inside your tight wet dripping ass and pussy. I might even in pregnant you as well to like i did kitana now.

Sonya - looked at him, then asked why are you doing this to me. What have i done to you ever?

Liu - Sonya you think your better then Kitana, Jags, Johnny, Stryker, Night wolf, and even Rayden. But here is a little thing you don't know. Your not that good at all or the best fighter ever.

Sonya - What do you mean I'm not the best fighter you ever seen.

Liu - I know your not the best because. Kitana is a whole lot better then your are and i know this i have fought her in the first mortal Kombat torment and she is very good. In fact if i had to rate be fighters you would be at the bottom of the list. Not the top or the middle, but the bottom.

Liu looked at Sheeva, Jade and Mileena and said before made you all what you are you were good fighters and now that your under my control and mine your great fighters. which is why i picked you three to be my body guards now here.

Sheeva - looked at Liu and said thank you master.

The other two said the same thing to Liu.

See Sonya your nothing but a slut fighter with huge tits to be fucked and whored as i see. As for you Kitana you have a choice now here be turned in to what Sonya is or be my wife and marry me. In which case you'll be treated good and respected other wise you can be like this.

Kitana - Looked at the three body guard's then looked at Liu. She thought for a long time deciding which way to go. Then she walked up beside him and said i'll be your wife and have your children as many as you want me to have no matter what.

Liu - took the special ring made for her putting it on her finger. He then stepped back watched as her body change in ways he never thought was possible.

Kitana - looked at her self and saw that her body was very different now. Her tits where a whole of a lot huger and she knew that by huger they were measured as size DDD tis. Her ass was tighter and her pussy a lot tighter. her legs more sexy and muscle on her and her arms muscular to.

What have you done to me Liu?

Liu - looked at the new Kitana his wife and said this it to make sure you understand what I'm able to do to you and form what i see you look a lot better. But you can't use your body or anything against me the ring stops you from doing this i made sure of that.

Kitana - said wow i like this new me and you did this all for me to have me as your own wife. I never thought a human could do stuff like this to a out world Princess like me. I mean it cool I'll serve you as your wife and anything else you want as long as i live now here.


	3. Chapter 3: Cassandra cassie cage

Cassie was hauled in to the room gagged and naked as she soon felt her self being thrown on the floor hard.

Cassie - looked up to see liu standing in front of her looking down.

Cassie - could see her mother Sonya and kitana now standing behind him with there hands Bond and gags in there mouths.

As well thete outfits were off them mow. her mother was on her hands and knees lime a dog and kitana was holding her ass wide open fir him now.

She saw sheeva standing at his side as a bodyguard with Jade and Mileena.

Sindel was collared to the bed wall watching her daughter being a cumdumpester to moral human.

Sindal - Watching her daughter kitana be used every which way by the mortal Kombat champion. She new that ger daughter help him when the tournament.

Kitana - felt ashamed that she was veing used this way in front of her mother now and she also new that to make sure she did as she was asked. her mother was forced to watch everything that happened to her.


	4. Sheeva learning her place

Sheeva - What's going on here?

Liu - I glad you are wake and able to make it. I think it is a good time uou learned how to be a woman dominated by a guy with big cock in your ass and tied up. I think its a good idea.


End file.
